


The Whole Damn Thing

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: "I've got a piece of your heart, but I want the whole damn thing" - How Kendra feels about Trey.





	The Whole Damn Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fibi94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/gifts), [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts), [designatedsurvivorfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designatedsurvivorfangirl/gifts), [pandorabox82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/gifts).



> So I've had the song "Piece Of Your Heart" by Mayday Parade stuck in my head all day and this little thing came out of it. Alright, not that little, but still. (I think I gifted this to all the shippers!)

**_Give me your misery, all of it give it to me  
I can hold onto it for you, it’s not a problem_ **

Kendra wasn’t really sure what it was that had her stood here completely transfixed. It wasn’t new that she saw him sitting here in her office, waiting for her to come back from whatever she’d been doing for work. Today it felt different, but maybe it was because this was the first time they’d had a row. It wasn’t even over anything serious, not at first, but it had snowballed and Kendra had spent the whole day thinking that this time she’d done it. She’d wrecked whatever it was that she and Trey might have had because she’d freaked out so completely over something stupid.

As she stood there she realised exactly what she thought when she saw him, and it was exactly what she had been afraid of this morning. Kendra would do anything that she could to take that soft frown off of Trey’s face. Make a stupid joke, tell him that she did love him too, fall over and pretend that nothing worried her about how fast they were moving. All of those things were possible, and true, but she wasn’t sure that any of them would help until they spoke frankly about their fight.

**_I just want your energy, a piece of that fractured mountain  
I’ll take whatever comes with it as long as it’s yours_ **

It had been too easy to stop here and think about how he looked sitting like that, the frown tugging at the corners of his mouth seeming to make his usually hopeful face seem hopelessly downtrodden. She wished that she wasn’t the cause of it, but she knew that right now she was. “How long are you going to stare at me, Ken?” Trey asked quietly after a few more seconds and she pushed herself off of the doorframe and shut the door after her. Normally she would have walked straight over to him and slid onto the sofa beside him but not today, today she was wringing her hands and tried to think of what to say.

“You don’t need to apologise for this morning.” Trey cut her off before she could say anything and it stopped her in her tracks. This was not how she saw this going and she needed to try and regain her footing. “There was a time and a place for something like that and I realise that this morning in the car when you’re still half asleep and you hadn’t put your make-up on obviously wasn’t it but it was true. That’s my favourite you, the one that I’m the only one allowed to see.”

**_And all I know is that I want it more than yesterday  
If I was waiting, I was waiting for just one little spark_ **

It was too much for Kendra to take it again and to hear him describing her in those kind of terms… it just reminded her of the frown he’d been wearing when she came in and what if she was the one that hurt him. Trey didn’t deserve that and it would break Kendra if she was the person who broke him again, but she was determined that wouldn’t be her. Every day she fell more in love with him and she had her own list of things that she loved about him, and she could list them every day from now until the end of days and it still wouldn’t be enough.

She loved the way that he laughed when she purposefully got something he was explaining wrong. She loved the way that he always looked at her to make sure she wanted him to when he kissed her. She loved the way he always lingered a moment giving her chance to kiss him again. She loved how he’d sing in her ear when she was half asleep, even though he couldn’t carry a tune to save his life. She loved how he put her feelings above his own but most of all she loved that he had shown her that she was worthy of his love. “No, Trey.” She started then paused and stepped in front of him, reaching down to take his hands as she thought of how to continue.

**_You are the brightest I’ve seen, you are the best side of me  
And just for when we’re apart I’ve got a piece of your heart_ **

She took another breath and the fear in his eyes made her realise that she actually needed to start talking before she had the chance to say all of these things and tell him that he was the most important person she had ever known, and nothing would ever change the way she felt about him. “I was actually stood thinking about how I hated that I was the reason you were frowning. That I hated feeling like I’d done something to prove I was right all along, I was just going to hurt you.”

“I told you on our first real date that I hadn’t had a relationship because I was waiting for something to come along and show me what it was I was missing.” This was probably the cheesiest speech that she’d ever given, and she could have sworn that in every Hollywood romcom it was the guy giving this speech, but neither she nor Trey believed in gender roles. She was the one who needed to reassure him, and that was exactly what she had been waiting for all this time. “I know what I was missing. It was you.”

**_I feel it inside of me, I feel it inside of you too  
Seeing forever this downcast bleed from the sky_ **

“That’s what that was, huh?” Trey chuckled still holding onto her hands, after a moment he stood up without letting them go. Kendra wanted to just kiss him and pretend that today hadn’t happened at all but she knew that that wasn’t going to be good for them. This was a conversation they’d needed. “I thought you just couldn’t resist my shining personality.” Kendra knew that he was trying to just make a joke but it fell a little flat and she was trying to keep it together but she needed him to say that it was okay. That they were okay.

When Trey finally let go of one of her hands it was only to lift it up to her cheek, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as he did. “I know I freaked you out this morning, Ken, but I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I know that this is what I want.” Kendra was a little surprised by that and she tried to remember if Trey had ever told her that before. She would remember if he had but it was nice to know that they had both fallen equally as quickly.

**_Could never sever through, not what we have me and you  
Burning together and burning forever_ **

Their first official date, one that didn’t end with drunken sex and a home invasion, had shown her that she and Trey had been entirely compatible. Kendra normally made it through one or two dates and she had already messed it up by then, but with Trey she had been so sure that she couldn’t mess it up she’d just been herself. He’d still liked her and that was enough for her then, even if the doubts sometimes plagued her still. “I knew at the end of that first date that I loved you, and that I would be with you for the rest of my life.”  

“I guess we’re stuck with each other, then.” Not that she was ever going to be complaining about that. Six weeks in and she already knew that Trey was the one. He was going to be the person she spent her life with and right now at least it seemed that they were on the same page when it came to that thought. “Hopefully forever, if we get that far.” She wasn’t going to assume they would, but she would hope.

**_And I don’t know, I just can feel it in the atmosphere  
If I’m wandering, I’ve wandered into just the right spot_ **

Trey held her in his arms and held her close for a few moments and Kendra felt that same pull. The one that made her truly believe that she could be separated from him and halfway around the globe and she would still know exactly where he was and how he was feeling. They hadn’t been looking for each other and yet they’d found each other. “Ken…” Trey said quietly when he started to pull back and she braced herself for him telling her that it’d been fun but he was done, she wasn’t sure that she could take it but she’d try.

He seemed to fumble for words for a few seconds before he found what he wanted to say. “Why me?” The question made her heart break for him for a moment, because she knew that he didn’t feel as though he deserved to be loved, but more than that she knew that she was the lucky one. He was everything she could have ever dreamt of. Wandering around, alone, in the dark had been her past but then they’d been in the right place, together, to spark this.

**_You are the fire in my sleep, you are the reason I dream  
And just for when we’re apart I’ve got a piece of your heart_ **

Thinking of what to tell him to convince him that she loved him wholly and honestly was harder than she would have assumed. She knew why but putting it into words that would make sense was hard. “Because you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and you don’t even need to try to be a good person you just are.” She smiled and brushed a hand through his hair before she took another breath. “You lift me up without being demeaning and you help me see the better parts of myself that I’ve been overlooking for too long.”

“You know all my favourite songs, you know that I like almond creamer but not cashew creamer and you always get the vegan caramel syrup and you stopped eating meat for me and you’re nice to my mom.” These reasons were becoming more and more trivial but to her they were the most important things. She needed to know that Trey knew every part of him was something that she loved. “And when I’m asleep I miss you, because the guy in my dreams looks like you, but he’s not you.”

**_I’ve got a piece of your heart, but I want the whole damn thing_ **

“I love you so much that I’m actually afraid of it because I know that we have a piece of each other… but I don’t just want a piece, Trey. I want all of you.” There had been no reason for her to want or need that with any of her partners before this, but she knew for sure now that a piece wasn’t enough. It was all or nothing and she was hoping they would both go all in.

“You have me, Ken. As long as I have you too.” Trey smiled softly and Kendra just nodded because she knew that he needed her reassurances just as much as she’d been needing his. They both had their own things to work out and Kendra knew they could help each other as they worked their way through it all together. The pieces of their hearts came back together to form a whole new one, one they shared.

**_Say hello to all my problems for me_**  
**_Tell them sorry, I can’t be around anymore_**  
**_The years will go on, we’ll get older and then we’ll die_**  
**_But we’ll get by_**

Kendra allowed Trey to pull her tighter against him and when he leant in to kiss her she returned it with just as much feeling as he was putting in to the feeling too. She knew that this was everything that she wanted, everything that she could have imagined, and the more she thought about it the more she realised that she didn’t want to stop. She didn’t want to have to leave this moment because this was perfect.

Everything they had to face seemed so much easier now they could face it together. She wasn’t going to be around for her problems any longer. She wasn’t going to let them run her life because Trey didn’t need them. They would be able to work it all out and they had the rest of their lives to make sure that there was nothing that beat them.

**_And it goes on forever just like this  
If I could go back, I would do it all over with you again_ **


End file.
